pearl_jamfandomcom-20200214-history
Swallowed Whole
Swallowed Whole is the eighth song from Pearl Jam's tenth album, Lightning Bolt. Analysis The song is a strong evidence of the resistant marks coming from the previous album, Backspacer, not only on its musicality but also on its lyrics, addressing a vision on Earth itself and its relation with the protagonist, who seems to be someone that enjoy the freedom of feeling the world, regardless the temporality of life. Also, what clearly is a sign of the past album and also from Riot Act's "I Am Mine", is the idea of the movement of life and its end, since everything until the day of his/her death is his/her responsability, and the protagonist has the ability to be connected with the nature that are surrounding, including, of course, other people. Most of the song is the description of these abilities, all of them capacities of feeling, hearing, seeing or modifying the world or the own mind, the latter with the idea of choosing a path or a word. All this movement is considered to be a humming of the planet, an unquiet vibration that sings among the wind, like vibrations with no end. ''It is said that those who are out of this connection with the world, refering to those who are ''clear far from the noise, will get swallowed whole. By the way, the protagonist seems to have found no quiet of these sensations, and no matter what may come beyond death, he will keep feeling all of this. Music & Lyrics I can feel the dawn, I can feel the earth '' ''I can feel the living all around, round, round, round all around, round, round, round I can choose a path, I can choose a word I can start the healing, bring it now, now, now, now Bring it now, now, now, now Whispered songs inside the wind Breathing in forgiveness Like vibrations with no end Feel the planet humming What is clear far from the noise, gets swallowed whole I can feel the sun, I can see the sound I can set myself right hear and drown, drown, drown, drown hear and drown, drown, drown, drown I can feel the rush, I could clear the clouds I could set the needles spinning love loud, loud, loud, loud love loud, loud, loud, loud I can hear the crash, I can feel the pound I can feel the current pulling down, down, down, down Down, down, down, down Whispered songs inside the wind Breathing in forgiveness Like vibrations with no end Feel the planet humming What is clear far from the noise, gets swallowed whole With no quiet to be found spirit lifted off the ground and what lies beyond the grave might be welcomed change And will come, come what may '' ''with no rest in peace Until that day I choose a path, I could choose the word I could start the healing, bring it now, now, now, now Now, now, now, now I could be the sun, I could be the sound I could set myself right here and drown Whispered songs inside the winds, Breathing in forgiveness And the chapter I’ve not read Turn the page Category:Songs Category:Lightning Bolt